Valentine's Day '74
by amor-remanet
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Sirius is bored, so he and Remus go for a walk around the castle. SLASH, RLSB.


**Disclaimer: **None of these wonderful characters are mine. They're JKR's and I'll put them back later.

**A/N: **Written for day fourteen on LJ's Tell Me A Kiss challenge: a Valentine's Day free-for-all.

It's Valentine's Day 1974, and Sirius Black is disgusted.

Isn't it bed _enough_ that Frank and Alice have to snog in the Common Room corner (they look like they're eating each other's _faces_, and it's nauseating), but Shacklebolt and the Prewetts are off doing the _same thing_ with their girlfriends, so no one's making this less boring. Well…James is trying to get a kiss from Evans "in holiday spirit" – and failing miserably, Sirius notes with bitter delight. She just keeps huffing and shoving pillows, books, and her mangy-arse cat in his face. At least it's funny to watch that mad animal claw his face up (the ensuing sulk was less fun, but Peter spurred him back into trying).

But still! It's bloody Valentine's Day! This Common Room is supposed to be a _party_, but it's quiet enough for Peter and Marlene to play Gobstones, and Remus is bloody _reading_! Who reads at parties? Furthermore, who has parties quiet enough for people to bloody _read_ at? This is a travesty, and it must be stopped. Grunting, Sirius pushes himself up off the life-sucking sofa and strolls over to Remus, who is so completely absorbed in this _Taming of the Shrew_ rubbish that he doesn't notice that there is an incredibly bored thirteen-year-old boy slouching in front of him. Who'd want to know about taming shrews anyway? Especially when they could have an owl, or a cat at the least; even if they're not as well off as the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, it's not expensive to get a _decent_ pet. Granted, shrews are better than stupid old toads, but they're still stupid, stinky rodents. Merlin…Remus can be so _weird_.

Quickly losing his patience, Sirius clears his throat loudly…he didn't mean to make Remus jump and drop his book, but…at least he has the werewolf's attention now. That's a good thing. To make up for the book dropping, Sirius picks it up and hands it back. His spine stiffens a little bit when he and Remus brush fingers…and it's really nice. He grins at Remus' pleasantly interrupted expression.

"Can I help you, Sirius?" Remus asks amiably; he smiles back even though Sirius has just interrupted his favorite pastime.

"Yeah…I'm _bored_," Sirius huffs, pouting for effect. "This is worse than my parents' Christmas party. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure!"

Hmmm…he's oddly enthusiastic, but no matter. He needs to get enthused about _something _once in a while, and what better than spending time with the one friend who hasn't lost his mind to this ridiculous holiday? It takes him longer to stand up and smooth himself out – the full moon was just on Wednesday, and the scars are healing pretty well, but he's still a little rickety – but, once he's ready, Sirius grasps his hand and leads him through the portrait hole. Surprisingly, he keeps up pretty well, but when he starts to breathe heavily Sirius pauses, and they walk at a slower pace. For being a Saturday, there's a decided lack of anyone or anything interesting, yet…it really doesn't matter that much…no, not at all. It's still, technically, light out, so they can wander around idly, and they do.

Another pause comes as they pass by the library, but it's Remus who stops this time; Sirius has to double back because he doesn't notice it immediately. But he goes back – friends stick together and everything – and he bends down enough to look up at Remus' face…once again, he can't read him.

"Remus?" he whispers eagerly. "Something wrong?"

"…No." Remus shakes his head. "I just…"

"What's up? You can tell me."

"…Will you stand up please? It's really unbecoming."

Sirius nods and stands up straight. Then, before he has time to react, Remus plants a soft kiss on his lips. His spine stiffens again in that really nice way, only it's a lot nicer this time, and he's knocked off his feet by it and Remus leaning into him. They stumble backwards together, but the kiss only breaks when Remus gasps and pulls away, blushing profusely. He swallows hard and draws back, folding his arms across his chest and looking at the floor. Trying to be a good friend, Sirius puts a hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't look up.

"…Remus?"

"Sirius…I…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…_that_."

"Why?"

Remus looks up. "You mean it?"

"Mhm."

Quietly, and making sure to be delicate, Sirius leans in and gives Remus a quick kiss back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Remus." He smiles honestly, and Remus smiles back.


End file.
